Babies
by Kelsondra
Summary: A one shot, I may add another chapter later one. A child's innocent question leads to madness in the Uchiha household.


**Babies**

"Okaa-san, where do babies come from?"

Uchiha Sakura choked on her tea as the six year old boy stared up at her with wide jade eyes. Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and set the teacup down on the table. "You already know, Koji-chan. Babies come from Okaa-san's tummy."

Koji sat down beside his mother and tugged on her sleeve, "But how do they get there?" he asked impatiently, making a face. Sakura stifled a giggle. He looked so much like his father when he pouted like that.

"Hmm, well when a man and woman are married –"

"But Ino has a baby in her tummy and she isn't married," Koji said, cutting Sakura off.

"Oh, um okay let me rephrase that. When a man and a woman are in love, they do something and that allows them to have a baby." She said, fidgeting slightly.

Koji frowned but seemed to accept his mother's answer. Sakura let out a breath and picked up her teacup again. Why did Koji suddenly want to know where babies came from? Sakura had a feeling that a certain blonde had something to do with it. '_Naruto, I am going to kill you._'

"What do they have to do?" Koji asked.

The door slid open as Sasuke, dressed in his ANBU uniform, walked into the room. Sakura thanked the gods as the little boys attention turned to his father, "Tou-san!" Koji yelled. Getting up, Koji ran over to Sasuke and threw himself on him.

"Hey, Koji." Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, giving a rare smile.

Sakura got up and put her teacup in the kitchen sink. She walked over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss, "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. "Ew, Okaa-san that's gross!" Koji whined scrunching up his face in disgust. Sakura laughed and ruffled his black hair. For the next couple of hours, it seemed as if Koji had forgotten his curiosity about how babies were formed as he helped his mother prepare dinner as well as telling his father all about his day at school. Sakura was glad for that, she didn't know how respond to his question, feeling he was too young to learn about sex.

After dinner, Sasuke excused himself to go into his office to finish some ANBU paper work. Sakura was doing the dishes and Koji was coloring at the table, "Okaa-san you never told me what you have to do to make a baby." The hyperactive child perked up.

Sakura inwardly groaned as she put the last of the dishes away. "They make love," she finally said, turning around to look at her son, who had a confused look on his face.

"Make love?" Koji tilted his head, "How do you do that?"

Sakura bit her lip, racking her brains on how to explain it to him She thought of an idea. The jade-eyed woman smiled sweetly as she walked over to Koji and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You know, it would be better if you asked Tou-san about this. I'm sure he would be delighted to answer your questions, Koji-chan."

"Really?" Koji's eyes widened and lit up with hope.

"Touuuuu-sannnnn!" He called out to his father. He scrambled off the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun is going to kill me," Even with that thought, Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

Sasuke looked up from the file he was reading when the door opened and Koji ran into his office. "Tou-san?" He questioned, walking around Sasuke's desk, hopping onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, closing the file.

"I have a question for you." Koji said with a serious look on his face, "How do you make love?"

"M-make love?" Sasuke sputtered, his handsome face turning red, "W-why do you want to know how to make, make – _do that_?"

"Okaa-san said that's how babies are made." Koji said frowning, "She said that you would want to tell me."

"She did, did she?" Sasuke murmured. He sighed, and ran a hand through his black hair,knowing Sakura made that excuse just so she could get out of telling their son what making love is. "Why do you want to know how babies are made?"

"Me and Washi and Nozomi were having a snowball fight today and then Hinata-sama walked by and I was going to throw a snowball at her because last year we had this really, really cool snowball fight but then Nozomi said not to because Hinata-sama has a baby in her tummy," Koji paused to take a breath. "Then Washi said that he knew where babies came from and I said I did too and he said I didn't and I said he had to tell me but he said I have to tell him first but I know he just wants to steal my answer." He grumbled a bit.

Sasuke looked at his son with his eyebrows raised. Washi and Nozomi were Naruto and Hinata's two children, and best friends with his son. "So, you want to know how babies are made because of that?" he asked.

"Yes!" Koji nodded vigorously.

"Well…" Sasuke's eyes darted around the room, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. His wife was so going to pay for this later on, "We men have these special seeds and women have special eggs. When two people make love, special seeds go into a woman. Sometimes, the special seeds meet the eggs and a baby is formed."

"Oh," Koji nodded, "You and Okaa-san should make love. I want a sister!"

"What?" Sasuke felt his face heat up again, "Koji –"

"Hey! You can do it tonight!" Koji said excitedly, "If you do, can I watch?"

"_No!_"

"Why not?" Koji pouted, disappointed at his father's answer.

"It's a private thing, Koji." Sasuke said quickly.

"Wait, if a man and woman can make love, does that mean Iruka and Kakashi can make love to and have a baby?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he thought about his two former senseis; who were together. Disturbing images flashed through his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke replied, "Koji this isn't something we should discuss," He ground out.

"How would they make love though?"

"Oh, look. It's way past your bedtime." Sasuke said hurriedly, looking at the clock. He picked Koji up, and walked out of the office, "It's time for bed."

"But-"

"Bed!" Koji pouted but said nothing as Sasuke kept walking until he met Sakura, and handed him over to her. He then walked into their bedroom. The paperwork would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sasuke had changed into his pajamas and was plotting his revenge on Sakura as she walked into the bedroom. She gave an apologetic smile, "I didn't know what to say to him." Was all she said.

The Uchiha glared at the pink-haired woman, as she began to change into her nightgown, "So you shipped him off to me."

"You're a guy, I thought you'd be able to handle explaining it to him better," she grabbed a brush on the bedside table and began to brush her hair, "How about this, if we ever have a little girl I can be the one to explain it to her. Fair?"

The prodigy thought for a moment, remembering what Koji had said earlier._ "You and Okaa-san should make love. I want a sister!"_

Sasuke smirked as he remembered his son's words. He got up, took the brush from Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Our son said something very interesting though." He murmured, kissing Sakura's neck.

"Mmm, and what was that?" Sakura sighed, leaning back into Sasuke.

"He said he wants us to make love so he can have a little sister." Sasuke nibbled on her neck and pulled away from her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

"He did, did he?" Sakura laughed.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?" Sasuke grinned as his eyes darkened with lust as he lay back on the bed, pulling Sakura with him.

"No, we wouldn't." Sakura murmured. She smirked back at Sasuke, kissing him passionately.


End file.
